1. Field
The invention relates to devices for detecting the speed of moving objects, and more particularly to a laser speed detector.
2. State of the Art
Devices for detecting the speed of a moving object have a number of uses in the military, in police work, etc. A commonly used type of device is a radar detection unit, which aims radar waves at the object and times the reflected radar waves to estimate the speed of the object. However, many motorists now carry radar wave detectors which provide a warning signal when a radar gun is being used in the vicinity, allowing the motorist time to slow to a legal speed.
There is therefore a need for a new type of speed detector which does not use radar waves and cannot be detected by a radar wave detector. Preferably, such a speed detector would use a very short duration pulse of electromagnetic energy, which would be detectable only by a person operating the detector unit. Also, such a detector is desirably accurate, reliable, compact and easily portable. Further desirably, the device would "lock on" to accept only reflected pulse light from the selected target, and would be difficult to jam.